


Two Months

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Donatello and Michelangelo [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months with no sex begins to make Mikey think the worst about his relationship with Donnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Months

 

Most of the time, Donnie wouldn’t come to bed until the early hours of the morning and he never came to bed before midnight. Which was seriously messing with their sex life, as most of the time Donnie would be far too tired to have sex, even if he was the bottoming partner. 

They’d been together for a total of seven months, and they had starting having sex six months ago, but they hadn’t been physically intimate for just under two months.

“Two months?” Leo said, looking at his sullen brother sat at the kitchen table. This wasn’t his normal topic of conversation, he was normally very shy about this topic, but even he knew that no sex for two months was a bad sign. 

“Something like that.” Mikey sulked and Leo sat down next to him. “Maybe it’s his subtle way of saying he’s not enjoying the sex, that he thinks I’m ugly or something.” 

“Mikey don’t say that.”

“It could be true though!”

“You won’t know until you ask him...have you tried initiating sex?”

“Kinda.”

“Well just take control, that’s all I can offer Mikey, I’m sorry I’m not much help.”

“Thanks Leo.” Mikey said and hugged his brother tight.

Later that night, when Donnie came to bed, at two in the morning, Mikey climbed on top of him. 

“Wh-What are you still doing up?” 

“Waiting for you.” Mikey said, rubbing their lower plastrons together and churring.

“Not tonight Mikey, I-”

“That’s it.” Mikey said and got off the bed, making for the door. 

“Mikey, wait, where are you going?” 

“To my own bed, you obviously don’t want me here!”

“I didn’t say that!” 

“Then why won’t you have sex with me?”

“What?”

“We haven’t had sex in two months.”

“We haven’t?” Donnie asked, confused. 

“Is it because I’m fat? Ugly?” Mikey started to shout and cry and Donnie shot up from the bed.

“What!? No, you’re not! Mikey, why are you saying this?”

“Then why haven’t you been having sex with me if you think I am attractive and not fat?”

“We had sex last week!” Donnie exclaimed. 

“We haven’t had sex in months!” Mikey said and walked over to a desk where a calendar was sat and Mikey thrust it in Donnie’s hands and the fact was confirmed, they hadn’t slept together in seventy days. 

“Mikey, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise, I’ve just-” Donnie put the calendar down and took Mikey’s hand. “Come with me.”

In the lab Donnie pulled out a box and handed it to Mikey, who opened it and nearly dropped it in shock. Inside was a ring, a wedding ring. 

“I was making it myself, it’s still not finished, but it’s a lot harder than it looks and I keep finding things wrong with it and I made the box and, and, I’m sorry I neglected you while doing so.” Mikey smiled and put the box down so that he could kiss Donnie, the kiss deepened and Donnie moaned and churred. “Oh god Mikey, I need.”

“I know, get on the bed.” he ordered and Donnie did as he said and was rewarded by a string of kisses going down his plastron. “My answer is yes by the way.”

“Huh?”

“I will marry you.” and with that Mikey was pulled up by his shell and given a kiss worth the two months of no sex.


End file.
